


Condensation

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, original anime, probably not what you're thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise encounter in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condensation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 2004.

His brand new Hunter license had been smooth against his fingertips. Now, though, Kurapika was already so accustomed to its texture that he hardly noticed the feel of it. It was a shame in a way, he mused; almost like a new toy that had been outplayed a few short hours after its purchase.

Of course, it was anything but a toy. Kurapika had never been one to play with toys as a child, anyway. He stuck to practical things, tools that were necessary or useful. His Hunter license was just that: something useful to get what he wanted, something necessary to get *where* he wanted.

Becoming a Hunter was only part of his goal, and in some ways a very small one. So he hadn't felt elated at his "victory" over Hisoka -- or his rewarding of a license, not even when Leorio had pointed out that he'd come that far. His feeling of accomplishment had quickly given way to the planning of his next step. It had not taken long for the Hunter card to feel familiar in his palm -- especially since he'd been playing with it for the last hour.

Kurapika shifted in his chair again, trying not to appear uncomfortable. He considered himself a patient individual, but being all but forced to sit and wait was beginning to make him restless. Granted, he'd gotten to see Gon not long ago and the boy was in more than capable hands, but he still wished he and Leorio could be there when he regained consciousness.

Of course, he knew it was probably better for Gon if they *weren't* there. The Hunter exam had ended on a dark note, and Kurapika didn't want to be the one to break the news of Killua to Gon.

Still, it was difficult to sit just outside the door without seeing if Gon was still really all right. Not that he thought Sadotsu would neglect to tell them if there was a problem, it was just--

"What, did they kick you out?"

Kurapika looked up, recognizing the voice. Leorio had returned, and was holding two bottles of water in his hands. He offered one and Kurapika accepted. "Thanks."

There was only one chair outside the room and Kurapika happened to be sitting in it, so Leorio sat on the arm. "So what's going on?" he asked as he unscrewed the cap of his bottle.

"I saw Gon after you," Kurapika explained, pausing to take a sip of his own water. "I wasn't in there for long before Sadotsu suggested I leave."

"And? Same?"

"Same," Kurapika affirmed. "Sadotsu thinks it may be some time before Gon regains consciousness."

"Ahh," Leorio sighed deeply, taking another sip from his bottle. "Well, he did take a pretty good beating. That damn kid," he chided affectionately. "Hanging around with the three of you is going to kill me one day."

"You bring it upon yourself," Kurapika told him. "It's not our fault you don't leave us alone." He stood up and tried not to laugh when the chair toppled over, pitching Leorio to the floor.

"Kurapika," his friend growled, "at least give me a warning before you do something like that." He was deliberately keeping his voice down, so as not to disturb either the peace or Gon's rest.

"Sorry," Kurapika offered, giving Leorio a small, polite smile and turning away.

"Where are you going?" Leorio called after him.

"Back to my room." He shrugged. "Gon will find us when he's ready." Kurapika wasn't sure how the boy would take the news of Killua's disappearance. If he wanted to be alone... well, maybe waiting around for him to awaken wasn't such a good idea -- however appealing it might be.

He heard the sounds of Leorio hastily righting the chair and giving chase. "Wait for me, then. There's no point in me holding the wall up. We'll get something to eat, eh?"

"Sure," Kurapika replied. "But first I want to take a shower." They had been *shown* their rooms after the examination, but that was about it. The drama during and after the Hunter exam had left little time for them to be left to their own devices.

"No problem." Leorio fell into step beside him. "I had one earlier, so I'll just wait for you."

The walk back to Kurapika's room was uneventful. Their fellow newly-appointed Hunters were nowhere to be seen, and a member of the building's staff crossed their path only once in a while. The halls were mostly quiet.

"Everyone is probably out enjoying themselves before they go out and look for work," Leorio remarked.

"It's the best time," Kurapika agreed. Because of Gon's injuries, the party welcoming them to the status of Hunters had been postponed until the boy's recovery. That left a lot of free time for them, as their lessons had been spaced out. "Gon is going to have a lot of catching up to do."

"He'll manage," Leorio chuckled. "That kid is something else."

That, Kurapika thought, was one of the most accurate statements he'd heard of late.

***

When they reached Kurapika's room, he fumbled to find his key and let them in. He handed his water bottle to Leorio. "I won't be long."

"No rush," the other assured him, heading over to one of the chairs and setting both bottles on the table. "It'll give me time to think of where we should eat."

"That's good," Kurapika replied as he made his way across the room, "because I'm not thinking of it."

The rooms they had been given as guests were nothing if not classy. Kurapika had been in many humble inns and mediocre hotels, and his quarters here outshone them all. From the plush carpeting to the adjoining bathroom, it was impossible not to be impressed.

The bathroom wasn't large by any means, but it was still good-sized and very nice, with a sand and stone color theme. Kurapika closed the door and started undressing, hanging his clothing on the hooks on the door. He noticed the largish cupboard that likely housed towels and washcloths, but a quick peek behind the shower curtain proved there was already a set there. So he merely turned the shower on, and listened for a moment to the steady pattering of water against the bottom of the tub.

The sudden knocking made him start. "Yes?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Leorio called from behind the door. The water drowned out his words somewhat. "Just going to check on the things in my room. I'll take your key to let myself back in."

"Fine," Kurapika called back, and stepped into the shower. For a long moment he just stood there, letting the water pelt against his back and shoulders. It felt nice....

Even the soap and shampoo were classy, he noted wryly. He made it a point to use a generous amount of both, merely because he felt worn and dirty and needed a long, hot shower to perk himself up again.

It was only when he stepped back under the showerhead to rinse that the shower curtain was yanked open. For a split second he was sure it was Leorio playing a trick on him. But when he felt the other body coming much too close he opened his eyes and gasped. "What--?"

The assailant made a grab for him, expression angry and movement intent. Kurapika was still blinking drops of soapy water out of his eyes when he ducked and tried to get around despite the small space. His attacker did manage to get a hold of him, but he was still covered in soap and was able to slip through the other's grasp.

When he scrambled out of the tub and managed to get a few feet away, he got a good look at the intruder: common features, short brown beard, not anyone Kurapika knew. How had he gotten into the building -- and all the way to the guest rooms, for that matter? A quick sidelong glance allowed Kurapika to see the open cupboard, so he guessed the man had been hiding in there for some time.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Your license card," the man growled. He had a voice like gravel. "Give it to me."

Kurapika brushed his wet bangs away from his eyes and wished he hadn't left his kan under the bed in the other room. The swords might have intimidated the attacker, provided the man hadn't had the foresight to take hold of them first. Then again, Kurapika wondered if the man had thought this through at any great length. If he'd thought to go through Kurapika's belongings while he'd been bathing, the thief might have gotten away with it. But instead the assailant had chosen to take him by surprise in the shower.

Kurapika could only assume that this thief wasn't the brightest star in the sky. But then, how had he gotten in? Window, perhaps? But wouldn't the building of the Hunter committee have better security than that?

"Give me the card!" the man spat again, visibly angry.

"I don't have it on me," Kurapika said, stating the obvious and all the while studying the other. He noted the man's frenzied look and wondered if there were some mental issues at hand. "Who are you?"

"I'll kill you if you don't give it to me," the man threatened, taking a step closer. It was fitting that now Kurapika stood between him and his clothes, where, in his tabard, the license card was hidden.

Kurapika wasn't underestimating the thief, but he did wonder if the man actually possessed the courage to attempt making good on his threat. He didn't answer, and so the thief advanced, and Kurapika was left to wonder how he was going to do this without doing the man any harm. Though greed and desperation were probably factors, Kurapika couldn't shake the feeling that the thief was mentally unwell and not thinking clearly -- and Kurapika didn't like the idea of beating down such a person if he didn't have to.

But then the thief charged, and Kurapika didn't have a choice but to defend himself.

A bathroom, as he'd suspected, was no place to fight. Despite his formidable air, the thief was a weak fighter. This made Kurapika even more reluctant to strike back, but the small room and everything in it was paying the price for the man's anger and Kurapika's hesitation. They knocked bottles over, the shower curtain was torn down, and soon the floor was wet and soapy.

Eventually Kurapika's slippery feet made him lose his balance on the slippery floor, and he stumbled backwards as the door behind him opened.

"What the *hell*--?" Leorio began as Kurapika fell against him, catching his shoulders out of reflex and halting his descent.

Kurapika barely heard him, gaze focused on the thief -- and the way he'd lunged with murderous intent when he'd noticed Kurapika had slipped. It would be safer to end it now, before one of them was seriously hurt.

He used Leorio as leverage and pushed forward, punching his attacker in the stomach and cracking him over the back of his head when he doubled over. To Kurapika's relief, it didn't take more than that. The bearded man slumped to the floor, but not before making a sloppy grab for Kurapika. It was easy to merely step back and avoid it, and the thief hit the tiles with a soft thud. At the same time, Kurapika slipped again on the wet floor.

Once again, Leorio caught him. "Whoa, careful."

"Thanks," Kurapika breathed, resting against Leorio for a few moments.

"What..." he felt Leorio shake his head. "What is all this?" In the background, the shower was still running, only now there was no curtain to conceal it.

"A surprise in my shower," Kurapika explained. "He wanted my Hunter license."

"But how did he get here, and why you?"

Kurapika shrugged. "Maybe he knew the exam had ended and we were the ones who passed? I don't even know him; he must have just picked a random target that happened to be me."

Leorio let out a quiet whistle. "I don't think I'll be able to take a shower tomorrow morning." He squeezed Kurapika's shoulders. "I just might sleep here tonight, even."

Kurapika shivered, the adrenaline from the fight spent, and straightened. He lifted a hand to finger strands of his wet hair, slick with shampoo. "I have to rinse this out."

"Rinse the rest of you, too," Leorio advised, wiping his hands on his slacks. "You're all soapy. You smell nice, by the way."

Kurapika felt his cheeks begin to burn, and it hit him with full force that he still wasn't wearing any clothing. "Ah." He walked to the tub and started stepping back in.

"I'll take care of this guy," Leorio said, bending down and taking hold of the thief. "I can't wait to see the expression on Netero's face when he sees this...."

"I'll be right out," Kurapika told him, stepping under the spray as Leorio left the room.

***

By the time Kurapika was dressed again, Leorio had already had the thief taken away. Leorio had relayed Kurapika's story in his stead, so all that had been left was for the two of them to sit down on the couch and have Leorio explain what had happened after that.

"Netero was bemused, to say the least," Leorio was saying as he finished the tale. "But he said the guy would be dealt with. Though with Netero, I wonder what that means."

Kurapika shrugged. "Who knows? In any case, I don't think we have to worry about it." He was a bit curious as to the reasons and motivations -- not to mention how the man had gotten into the building -- but he also had more important things to concern himself with.

"You're all right, though?" Leorio asked, voice laced with a bit of concern. He leaned closer, pressing against Kurapika's side.

"Just fine," Kurapika assured him.

"I'm glad," Leorio replied. He lapsed into silence for a few moments, and then nudged Kurapika's leg with his own. "So?"

"So...?"

His friend grinned. "How much are you going to pay me to keep quiet about seeing you naked?"

Kurapika sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "How about I buy lunch?"

Leorio pretended to consider it. "That sounds good," he declared, leaning back and folding his arms.

"But only, of course, because your barging into my occupied bathroom worked to my advantage."

"Of course."

 

+end+


End file.
